I peccati del potere ultimo
by NaiffuNix
Summary: Que tal si un día de la nada, ¿Te enteras de que tu vida ah sido escrita por el destino y terminas siendo la Guardiana de un pecado? Pues en esta prisión oscura, se resguardan los prisioneros más peligrosos y débiles de todo pecado capital. Pero que sucedería que por esas cosas que no estaban escritas en tú destino; ¿terminas enamorándote de tu prisionero más peligroso?
1. Chapter 1

Holiwi :'3

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de mis tantas extrañas ocurrencias y lalala -3- okno Espero que les guste mi primer capi y perdón por haberlo dejalo tan corto, intentare hacerlos más largos uwu Ok, cualquier cosa o duda, diganlo no maa'(?) Las quiero y nos leemos po' :'3 ~

* * *

**_I Capítulo:_**

El silencio siempre otorga mucho; ya sea gran tranquilidad pero a la vez puede ocasionar miedo a lo desconocido. El viento elevaba una y otra vez su largo cabello, su mirada inexpresiva estaba pegada al cielo, sobretodo en la enorme y brillante Luna que se dejaba ver en toda la ciudad de Seor, o más bien conocida como la "Ciudad pecado Lujuria". Era uno de los sectores más peligrosos de toda la prisión, ya que muchos prisioneros estaban ahí sueltos y como estaban libres, no había nada que no les impidiera sacar a relucir toda la lujuria posible.

Su mirada de pronto giro hasta un edificio en total ruinas, un peculiar grito la saco de todo pensamiento e hizo que velozmente sus pies saltasen desde aquel enorme edificio en donde estaba, hasta pisar por completo el suelo frío y duro que abarcaba Seor. Cada paso que daba, era imposible que los demás prisioneros no lo tomasen en cuenta, ella al ser la Guardiana, era la superior en todo; la que hacía pagar todo hecho indebido, oh llevarte al máximo castigo dado por fuerza mayor: La muerte.

Otro grito sonó, Namikaze no lo dudo más y llego a las afuera de aquel edificio de donde provenían los extraños gritos, si en aquella ciudad era imposible que no hubiese gritos, pero el de ahora era diferente, era… ¿De una niña pequeña? Sus ojos azules se mantenían completamente fríos, toda aquella imagen era increíblemente detestable para cualquiera que no tuviera el pecado registrado en sus venas, pero aquel prisionero ya había alcanzado todo su límite llegando a la locura irreparable.

-Con que solo tienes un dije- Sin duda la chica esta vez sonreía diferente, ahora mantenía un aura demoníaco mientras sus ojos ya estaban teñidos de rojo, otro grito se dejo escuchar en la ciudad, pero ahora provenía del tipo que había infringido una regla.

Era Maki, un prisionero de 32 años, registrado como Rango Toshi, y de crimen a pagar por matar y violar a todas las monjas de un convento en una ciudad rural de Japón. Esa era la información que Yoko había leído en la mente de tal tipo y en aquel instante raptarse a una niña de tan solo 10 años, desde el exterior de la prisión, para estar violándola sin ningún cuidado.

-Nai…ffu- Lentamente aquel pelirrojo soltó a aquella niña para ver aterrado a la Guardiana y caminar lentamente hacía atrás, como para querer escapar.

La pelinegro cerró sus ojos levemente, y al abrirlos estos ya habían vuelto a su color original, sus pasos se dirigieron a la espantada niña sin bajar la guardia en cuanto a Maki. Poso su mano sobre su vista para que esta cayera de inmediato en la inconsciencia y ser a la vez tomaba en brazos por un alto rubio.

-Llévala a la sala de enfermería, le cambiare este recuerdo y luego la devolveremos al mundo- Ordeno la chica a aquel rubio, quien esbozo una sonrisa para observar como la ojiazul rápidamente desviaba su mirada al prisionero y al desvainar lentamente su Katana, para atravesar el corazón de aquel tipo hasta la muerte y sentir como en su pálido rostro caía una que otra gota de su sucia sangre.

-¡Dios santo! Hermanita cada día te pones más macabra – Exclamo Deidara, quien evaluaba instintivamente a la Namikaze para luego sonreír y voltear para acatar la regla de su "Jefa" si no quería problemas realmente feos con ella.

Las gotas de sangre seguían cayendo al suelo, Yoko estaba limpiando su preciada Katana mientras la volvía a guardar mientras miraba profundamente al tipo que acababa de mandar al infierno. Una extraña ventisca hizo que la chica levantara la vista hasta el cielo nocturno para luego quitar aquel "dije" sin dueño para tenerlo sobre su mano y hacerlo explotar en miles de cristales brillantes y así sentir como un fragmento de su diamante se rompía levemente.

-Deberías buscar nuevos prisioneros, ¿no Yoko?- Rápidamente la chica se volteo al escuchar aquella voz, encontrándose con la directa mirada hipócrita de su Kiken, haciéndola molestar levemente mientras esta solo cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a caminar pasando al lado de este –Si no… podrías morir.

-Deberías respetarme y no llamarme por mi nombre Kyouya- Sermoneó la pelinegro parando en seco y mirando como el chico estaba posado sobre una pared como si nada, sin dejar de sonreír lo que estaba colmando a Yoko quien solo siguió caminando y tratar de ignorarlo.

-Hmp, seas lo que seas jamás recibiré tus ordenes- Fríamente hablo, tomando su muñeca obligándola a mirarle a los ojos, para luego acercar peligrosamente su rostro al de la chica al punto de sentir su respiración chocar contra su rostro.

Yoko sonrió de lado. Sabía perfectamente como manejar ese tipo de situaciones por lo que lentamente bajo su vista y luego subirla hasta los profundos ojos de Hibari, para abrir su boca y llevar su mano al mentón de este para bajarlo y así morderle su labio inferior con fuerza sin alejarle su mirada; la cual increíblemente trasmitía su pecado, la Lujuria total.

-Vete a dormir, mañana abra nuevo Random Blood- Ordeno la chica alejándose de inmediato del chico a su acto, que dejo a un serio e indescifrable Hibari empuñando su mano, quien no acato su orden y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de la chica para irse a disfrutar de una noche de ferviente sexo con alguna prisionera estúpida que anduviera por ahí.

En una batalla de "Random Blood" uno se juega la vida, todo para sentir que una parte de tu libertad esta próxima a venirte y también para sentir que tu vida es mejor asesinando a otros; Maki aquel prisionero asesinado hace unos instantes, era un Toshi o prisionero de rango A, quien por ello, no puede entrar a un duelo de tal magnitud, ya que para entrar a cualquier batalla, debes tener mínimo 7 dijes y así poder pelear con todo tu poder por tu libertad final, si no… tu muerte en el infierno.

~ / ~ / ~

Su vida siempre había sido así; tan manipuladora y llena de odio, que hicieron que ella desde pequeña sintiera profundo odio a todo. Todavía recordaba como la gente que ella llamaba "familia" la apuntara una y otra vez con el dedo. Yoko lo soporto increíblemente durante gran parte de su niñez, pero a toda persona le llega su límite.

-Es estúpido creer que una mentira como esa, destruyo a mi familia- Soltó aquella frase al aire con un suave susurro, lleno de melancolía como odio. Su mirada estaba sobre el techo de su habitación, estando acostada y encerrada ahí, nadie podía molestarla y por tal dejar salir todo aquello que ella sentía.

Sin dudarlo, cada fragmento de su vida deseaba cambiarlo con su poder, pero imposiblemente estaba prohibido, más bien dicho ella no podía usar sus poderes en contra suyo, era una regla que accedió el día en que acepto ser la Guardiana de la Lujuria, sus pies bajaron de su cama mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la ventana, la cual abría y dejaba que aire entrara, dejando un entorno más fresco, siendo ya las 4 de la mañana, el sueño era imposible para la pelinegro, quien solo comenzó a mirar hacía la Luna y sintió que ya al menos, nada podría aburrirla en su insomnio y dejarle en claro, que si el destino te trae o convierte en algo, debes hacerlo sin repudiar ya que este mismo lo dejo escrito en la hoja que corresponde a tu vida…~

* * *

Que tal(?) Fail cierto...~ ;u;

Espero leer sus reviews y odveo que me sigan leyendo en cada loquera que escriba(?) okno asdaskjas

Dejare en claro una cosa, ire poniendo cada Oc' en el orden en el que mandaron las fichas c': ~

Byebye ~


	2. Capítulo 2

Holiwi c': ~

Bueno les traigo el nuevo capítulo que salió de mi mente ;u; Y pues espero les guste al igual que el primero (?) okno Gracias a las que me dejaron review, me hace Happy leer que les gusta y eso :'3 ~ Ok, sin más le dejo el sigte. capi ~

* * *

**_II Capítulo:_**

Cada gota caía una y otra vez sobre su suave y tersa piel. A pesar de que su grisáceo cabello era corto, bajo el agua se veía increíblemente precioso, brillaba y hacía entornar totalmente con el color de su piel. Durante su ducha, dejaba que toda su guardia se bajara sin darse cuenta de que un pelirrubio yacía sentado sobre su cama, mientras esta aún se mantenía bajo el agua caliente del grifo.

-Tan descuidada como siempre mi guardiana- Sus labios curvados dejaban que aquella frase quedara al aire, sin que nadie más que él pudiese escucharla, de pronto su mirar giro hasta la puerta que lentamente se abría y dejaba ver a unos brillantes ojos azules acercarse a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dino?- Su mano sujetaba la toalla que solo cubría su húmedo cuerpo, para luego notar como aquel ojicafe se levantaba, caminaba directo y se posaba enfrente de ella.

-Kaen solo vine a ver si estabas de humor para ir a ver juntos el Random Blood- Su mano subió lentamente hasta la mejilla de la chica, para detenerla y comenzar a acariciarla suavemente, para luego de sonreírle, girarse y caminar hasta la salida de la habitación de la peligris.

Su semblante no dijo nada, quedo totalmente inexpresivo para hacer caer la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y comenzar a vestirse, sin observar si su prisionero ya había salido de ahí. En ese momento otras cosas pasaban por su mente, cosas que estaban empezándola a irritar, su puño se apretó en cuanto pensó en aquello, día tras día se preguntaba ¿Porqué nunca pudo permanecer a su lado? Y a la vez por qué de haberlo encontrado ¿El destino no los quería ver juntos?

-…- Su mandíbula se estaba apretando, de recordar aquello no podía evitar enojarse o sentir que la ira la controlaba, todo había empezado ahí y todo había terminado ahí mismo.

_~ Flash Back ~_

Su sonrisa era imparable, las ganas de ir corriendo a sus brazos y no soltarlo en gran tiempo la estaban angustiando. Creer que aquel que dio por perdido, siendo tan amado para ella estuviese solo a metros de ella, no hacía nada más que confortar las esperanzas que daba por perdidas.

-Es… realmente es él…- Sus ojos se nublaron gracias a las ganas de querer llorar ante lo que sus azules ojos veían; Hibari Kyouya, su hermano mayor estaba vivo y sano, no muerto como creía que estaba pero al momento de dar un paso hacía su dirección sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente- ¿Onichan…? –No sabía su pesadilla la seguía torturando, oh solo era un espejismo que su misma emoción le estaba provocando.

El chico veía a Kaen pero su mirar era frío, era indescifrable e inexpresivo como si no conociera a la chica y la viese como cualquier otra. Su caminar paso al lado de la peligris, quien algo ida sentía que las fuerzas se le iban; el camino que Kyouya tomaba era en dirección hacía una chica, quien con actitud de que no le importaba nada, yacía sentada sobre el suelo mientras en su boca jugueteaba una paleta de fresa.

-Acaso Kyouya~onichan… ¿No me reconoció?- Su voz era baja mientras su miraba seguía cada paso del chico quien se alejaba más y más de ella, y era ahí cuando notaba que de su muñeca desnuda viajaba una cadena de cristal de color rojo- Entonces significa que yo y él no estamos destinados a permanecer juntos… -Su tono neutro se estaba dejando ver, mientras una última mirada daba hacía el pelinegro para que lentamente desapareciera entre las sombras y apareciera en Hume, oh la llamada "Cuidad pecado Ira".

Cuidad donde si no quieres una muerte sangrienta y despiadada, no deberías asomarte por ahí. Su cabello gris como el cielo que había en esos momentos, jugaba delicadamente con el viento, ya que cada vez que daba una paso, estos eran más rápidos como si su cuerpo se manejara por si solo.

- Amatsu-Mikaboshi no sé ve bien- Susurro con total miedo una chica que estaba escondida detrás de un auto en condiciones deplorables, a su lado permanecía un chico quien solo miraba el caminar de la guardiana totalmente indiferente.

En un pequeño lapso de tiempo, el avanzar de la ojiazul paro en seco, mientras su diamante comenzaba a brillar levemente para hacer que los ojos de esta, se rellanaran de una ira incomparable; su mirada giro lentamente hasta la ubicación de aquellos dos chicos y como si nada, todo el suelo de Hume comenzó a temblar. En tan solo minutos su sudadera violeta se manchaba de sangre luego de que sus labios se curvasen y su lengua sensualmente limpiara un poco de sangre que había sobre su níveo rostro.

-El miedo no es una actitud que acepte en mi entorno- Era una las claras reglas que si misma había dictado desde el día en que acepto su posición actual, Ailen aquella chica que minutos atrás había nombrado el seudónimo de Kaen, yacía botada en suelo y muerta. Claramente la peligris con su aguda intuición puede oler toda actitud que no sea de su pecado en su territorio. Luego de ello noto como el chico que acompaña a Ailen mantenía en sus ojos una rabia interna que en momentos se comenzó a desatar, ya que la Guardiana de la Ira, había acabado con la vida de la que era su ex-novia.

El suave sonido de unos cascabeles comenzó a sonar en todo Hume, mientras millares de explosiones y destrozos se comenzaban a escuchar en todo el lugar, debido a los continuos ataques de Vongola Kaen quien se desahogaba hasta el punto en que sentía que toda la matanza y destrucción era su único escapar en aquel momento. De pronto su reloj de la nada, marcó las 12:00 en punto haciendo que la chica se detuviese y comenzara a escuchar como un altavoz se dejaba escuchar en todo "Peccati".

_ Informamos a toda gente de nuestra prisión que el Blood Random nuevo comenzara en breves minutos, gracias por su atención. _

Y así luego de que se apagara el altavoz, toda la gente de los diferentes pecados capitales se encaminaron hasta el gran estadio en donde se llevaban a cabo todas la peleas. Luego de un rato, todo ya estaba completamente listo para llevarse a cabo la nueva pelea por la libertad próxima, por lo que el ruido en aquel estadio era inevitable.

Bienvenidos a todos a este increíble Blood Random nuevo, los participantes de hoy son ¡'Likoh' y 'bakuhatsu'! ¿Quién ganará está vez?

La voz del micrófono sonaba excitada, como todos los espectadores que comenzaron a gritar y apoyar a su 'jugador' favorito. Al mismo tiempo, las jaulas comenzaron a surgir del subsuelo mostrando a ambos jugadores. Bakuhatsu estaba sonriendo, esperando el momento para pelear con Likoh, el cual estaba parado simplemente observando inexpresivo. Un sonido se escuchó y un botón rojo comenzó a parpadear en ambas jaulas haciendo que estas se abrieran, dejando salir a ambos.

¡FIGHT! gritó la voz en el portavoz.

-Bakuhatsu, nunca antes había peleado contigo-dijo con voz fría el pelinegro mientras miraba en directo a los profundos ojos del rubio.

-Tsk- susurró Vincent observando al ojiazul, los ojos azules de Asura eran tan oscuros y penetrantes que podrían hechizar a cualquiera, incluido a Vincent, un tipo totalmente destructivo.

-Likoh... este tipo esta totalmente tranquilo- Pensaba Vincent sin dejarle de observar durante aquel lapsus.

-Para esta pelea he traído mi arma, sabía que me tocaría contigo hoy- Afirmo bakuhatsu susurrando unas palabras inaudibles para después sacar una misteriosa guitarra de un sello en una de sus manos.

-Entonces, ¿vas en serio?-preguntó Likoh sin dejar su posición, dedicando una mirada fría a bakuhatsu; el cual simplemente sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Kyouya.

Bakuhatsu susurró otras palabras, acto seguido toco dos teclas en su guitarra y de ella salió algo a una velocidad increíble, pero para sorpresa de Vincent, Hibari detuvo su ataque con los dedos y tiro al suelo la cosa misteriosa que salió de la guitarra, provocando que el suelo casi se destruyera por la fuerza y velocidad en la que cayó.

-¡Increíble! Nunca pensé que Kyouya pudiese pelear así- Sus ojos azules no dejaban de sorprenderse de las habilidades de su hermano, sin ni siquiera importarle que Vincent era uno de sus pecadores.

Durante un lapsus largo de tiempo entre ataques y ataques, un error fue caro para el pelinegro ya que sin darse cuenta de que el rubio le había tendido una trampa, en donde desde el subsuelo salió un tipo de ráfaga que hizo que una larga cortada en todo el abdomen de Hibari, haciéndolo caer al suelo completamente inexpresivo.

-¡Maldita guardiana! Me la pagaras- Susurraron fríamente los labios del pelinegro ya que gracias a la nombrada, Hibari perdió la concentración, luego de limpiar la sangre que había salido de su boca se levanto mirando el suelo; Yoko mantenía una sonrisa totalmente hipócrita en su rostro mientras veía todo con detenimiento.

-Tsk…- Kaen comenzaba a sentir que su ira ya la estaba dominando, no obstante solo atino a morderse el labio viendo como el pelinegro volvía a subir la vista y era diferente a la de antes, era ¿Lujuriosa?, claramente se veía como a poco una extraña excitación lo comenzaba a rodear.

Su mirada de pronto se poso en aquel rubio, quien con un leve temor retrocedió, sintiendo luego de la nada, como toda su vista se ponía negra y luego una luz le hizo caminar hasta un punto, en donde veía como un viejo recuerdo de su vida le comenzaba a torturar; una pequeña niña le hacía señas de que se acercase a él, quien con miedo de ver a su difunta hermana pequeña no quiso, pero al momento la niña estaba agarrando su muñeca mientras Vincent la veía totalmente igual, a como el mismo la había dejado luego de asesinarla.

-¡Nooooooo! Tu… Nicky-chan estas muerta –Afirmaba una y otra vez Bakuhatsu mientras la locura le llenaba, luego de que el poder oculto de Kyouya cayera en él, hizo que aquel recuerdo comenzara a torturar de la peor forma al chico, quien lentamente caía al suelo.

Cuando el rubio cayó al suelo, Likoh empezó a caminar en su dirección quedando frente a él, Vincent con sus ojos entrecerrados solo pudo ver como el pelinegro sonreía macabro y de la nada sacaba una de sus Tonfas la cual llena de púas, la comenzaba a usar contra su cuerpo paralizado. El precioso rostro del pelinegro se comenzaba a teñir de la fresca sangre del rubio, quien poco a poco fue muriendo lentamente hasta que Kyouya dejo de atacarle.

El ganador es ¡Likoh! En estos momentos se recogerá el cuerpo sin vida de Bakuhatsu y será tirado a los perros de caza, muchas gracias por venir a apoyar a su prisionero

Luego que el altavoz se apagara por completo y toda la multitud comenzara a retirarse, el campo de batalla comenzaba a limpiarse de a poco mientras, el cuerpo de Vincent era recogido y llevado de ahí inmediatamente. Aquella peligris no dudo en ningún momento en ir hasta el lugar y verificar aquello que le preocupaba.

Sus pasos firmes no se detuvieron hacía el chico que estaba ya en la reja que lo llevaría hasta Seor, el cual antes de que se llevasen el cuerpo de Vincent había tirado los dijes que mantenía bajo su poder y unirlos a su cadena de plata, el cual repleto de dijes no eran suficiente para que su libertad se le avecinase. Hibari al notar como esta se acercaba a él, solo mantuvo mirada seria mientras su mano intentaba cubrir parte de su herida penetrante.

-Estas perdiendo mucha sangre Hibari- El tono seco de Yoko era lo único que se podía sentir de ella, cada caso hacía el chico le hacía pensar el porqué de su preocupación por él.

-Hmp, no eras tú ¿Quién sonreía cuando me dio este ataque? –Irónicamente disputaba cada palabra el chico mientras sentía que su vista se nublaba poco a poco por la pérdida constante de sangre.

Kaen se mantenía a unos metros de ellos; su mirar aún seguía con un tono de ira relevante, mientras con la mayor valentía comenzaba a caminar y enfrentar su realidad que a pesar de todo lo que le abarcase, aún le torturaba.

-Sera mejor…- Empezó a hablar la pelinegro mientras veía como el chico empezaba a toser sangre y se agitaba a leves momentos, pero antes de que terminase su frase fue interrumpida por la voz de Vongola.

-¡No lo toques más! ¿Qué no vez que Kyouya solo tiene odio hacía a ti?- La chica que hablaba con la total verdad se acercaba a Likoh y le revisaba, notaba como este lentamente le veía y de la nada tomaba la mano que la chica le tendía, dejo a una Yoko totalmente inexpresiva.

-Hmp, son del misma patrón ¿Qué importa?- Decía la ojiazul mientras su tono altanero dejaba, a lo que luego solo se fue de ahí sin no antes mirar a la Guardiana de la ira, con una total mirada desafiante –No te metas en lo que no te conviene.- Finalizo para salir del lugar e irse a aquel lugar que solo ella podía entrar e hacerle olvidar todo.

La seria mirada de la peligris se quedo marcaba en la puerta en donde había salido Yoko, realmente se preguntaba el por qué pusieron a su hermano con alguien como ella, siendo ella la más indicada para cuidar de él, pero solo pensó que si quería jugar, ella sabría jugar mejor.

-Kyouya será mejor que vallamos a la unidad de salud- Le comentaba al chico quién al igual que ella seguían su mirada en la salida por donde salió la chica anterior. El chico sin saber bien el porqué, solo asintió mientras seguía aceptando la ayuda de Kaen e iban de camino hasta la sección de urgencia a curar aquella prominente herida.

Todo en aquel momento, hacía que la sonrisa que Kaen no borrara. Su deseo de permanecer al lado de su hermano mayor se estaba concediendo; pero no obstante sabía que él, no tenía la menor idea de que se tratase de su hermana menor la que creyó perder cuando era pequeño en aquel atentado, pero todo luego de un tormenta arrasadora, se convierte en un paraíso deseado con lo que más deseas ver y obtener…~

* * *

Ok, se acabaron el capi si llegaron aquí(?) owo

Bueno respondiendo algunas preguntas, Anko en el sigte. capi pondre aquello de los rangos & batallas, ect ~

Agradeceria que me dejaran review y weno, nos leemos en otro capi ~

-huye.-


End file.
